Nothing Left
by Extra0rdinary
Summary: This story follows Season 10, Episode 11 "Shabbat Shalom". The aftermath of Ziva's father's death and how she deals with it. This is a one shot.


**NOTHING LEFT**

**Author's Note: I just watched NCIS and my brain got overloaded with what could happen next with Ziva and the way she deals with her father's death. And I can't even function until I write this. For now, it's a one-shot. This follows after Season 10, Episode 11 "Shabbat Shalom". Cote de Pablo's acting was PHENOMENAL! I can't wait until tonight's episode!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS.

Gibbs drives up to Director Vance's house as an ambulance is leaving.

He and Ziva exit the car and walk over to McGee.

"McGee?" Gibbs waits on an explanation.

"Director just left in the ambulance. He's okay, but Mrs. Vance was hit. Not sure how bad." McGee tells him.

"What about my father?" Ziva asks with a fierce look in her eyes.

McGee gives her a sad, solemn look. Ziva grabs his jacket with both hands and stares into his eyes." McGee!" She says.

He's still speechless and at that moment she knows something is very wrong. Her eyes go wide and she runs into the house. McGee and Gibbs share a look and they run after her. When she arrives into the home, she sees Tony staring dejectedly into a distance. He looks up at her when he hears her footsteps and gives her the same look that McGee gave her; only his look was laced with confirmation. A confirmation that coincided with Ziva's deepest fear.

"No." She says as she walks further into the room to see what he's looking at.

And there he was, her father, Eli David, Director of Mossad, slumped against a wall with blood staining through his shirt.

"Abba!" Ziva shrieked and her voice caught in her throat, as she approached her father's lifeless body.

Tony stood still where he was as he watched his partner descend from her usually strong and stoic persona into something small and vulnerable. It was enough to make him give up hope for humanity and everything he believed in.

"Abba." She said more softly as she sat down beside him and cradled his head in her arms as the tears rapidly rolled down her face.

When Gibbs and McGee walked in, Tony asked them "Who did this?" in his most stern voice. Ziva's heart-wrenching cries pierced their ears and they all gave her a sympathetic look as she continued to cry and pray in Hebrew.  
**…**

"McGee, I want you to give me all of the background information about the Iranian Chief and the Iranian Intelligence. I want his whole life story!" Gibbs barked orders at him.

"On it boss." McGee declared and he began typing away on his computer.

The team, except Ziva, was working non-stop since the unfortunate events of yesterday. With Director Vance also mourning the loss of his wife Jackie, Gibbs was appointed as the acting Director of NCIS until further notice.

"DiNozzo, get me intel on Mossad. I need to know what they are going to do and when they are going to do it!"

"Already working on it." Tony replied.

"What can I do? I want to help in any way possible." Abby said as she sat on top of Gibbs desk with Bert tucked tightly under her arm. There was no way she was going to sit in her lab and do nothing while her best friend was hurting.

"I need you to find the DNA that was on that cigarette that the shooter had. Ducky and Palmer should already have in down in autopsy.

Without a word, Abby headed towards the elevator. She stopped abruptly when the elevator doors opened and Ziva walked out. Abby followed her as she walked to where the team was.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted alerting him that Ziva was here.

He looked up and saw Ziva going toward her desk. "David, you shouldn't be here."

Ziva continued to search through her desk as if she didn't hear a word.

"Ziva!" Gibbs shouted her name, getting her attention. When she looked up at him, her eyes were cold as ice. Gibbs knew that look all too well. If he didn't diffuse this situation now, it was most likely to end in bloodshed. He quickly made his way to Ziva's desk and grabbed her arm. Just as quickly, she pulled away. Her eyes narrowed and every muscle in her body tightened. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and waited to see what was going to happen.

"Soldier, you are not at war!" Gibbs yelled, hoping to get through to her. He knew Ziva was thinking homicidal and possibly suicidal thoughts. The marine inside of him wanted to disengage that.

"I am at war. With myself. And against the world!" Ziva declared.

"Ziva, we will not hurt you. Now, please, at ease soldier." Gibbs tried the gentle approach. It only made Ziva more strong-willed.

"These words you speak are fabrication." She pounded her fist to her chest as she said "I Have Been Hurt! Too Many Times!"

Tony stared at her as she continued. She was falling apart right in front of his eyes.

"It has become too common for the loss of my loved ones Gibbs! My beloved Rivka (mother), Tali (little sister), and now my Abba (father)!" Tears began to stream down her cheek.

"We will protect you." Gibbs tried to reassure her.

She laughed dangerously. "NCIS protection is a joke, yes?"

Gibbs didn't respond. He knew she needed to vent. His lack of a response fueled Ziva's fire. She felt betrayed.

"I protected **you** Gibbs! I killed my brother Ari for **you**!" She pointed at him.

Everyone gasped. They all thought Gibbs justifiably killed Ari because Ari killed their partner Agent Kate Todd.

"I did not know you in your basement. You were nothing to me. Ari was my brother. Blood could not have made us closer. He had you cornered, aiming right at your head. And I put a bullet right between his eyes!" Ziva shook her head, trying to stop the tears. "This I do not understand. Am I not in need or worthy of your protection? Have I not earned it?"

"You've earned it." Was all Gibbs said.

"Ziva, we love you. You are a part of our family." Abby finally spoke.

"Abby's right. You're my family." McGee agreed.

Ziva shook her head violently. "You are wrong! I have no more family! I have nothing left!"

She gave a quick look to Tony and went back to her desk, grabbed her gun and her knives that she had hidden inside the drawer. She dropped her badge on the desk and she fled from the NCIS building.

**Author's Note: Cote de Pablo deserves so many awards for this scene! Her acting is superb, but this scene with her and her dead father was just absolutely amazing!**


End file.
